


Let's dance the night away!

by agustdafuck



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix!dancer, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin!producer, li adoro, un po' di jeonchan ci sta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdafuck/pseuds/agustdafuck
Summary: Changbin viene chiamato dalla sua professoressa di pianoforte a suonare per una classe della facoltà di danza in quanto il pianista si è rotto una mano e per un mese non potrà più suonare.Qui incontrerà sia nuove persone che persone appartenenti al passato (più prossimo che remoto).DETTAGLI STORIA:Ship: Changlix/Jeongchan (side-ship)Raiting: ArancioneAvvertimenti: - Accenni a contenuti maturi (non esplicito)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796818
Kudos: 1





	Let's dance the night away!

Changbin appoggiò il capo contro lo schienale della sedia, sospirando stancamente. Finalmente aveva finito di arrangiare la base di un progetto assegnato dall'università, dopo una notte intera passata a lavorare. La doveva smettere di prendersi all'ultimo e studiare invece di dormire: aveva preso quest'abitudine da Chan e _non andava affatto bene_. Questo vizio gli rubava preziose ore di sonno e tutto ciò lo rendeva stanco e, di conseguenza, irascibile e meno preciso nei progetti e a scuola in generale.

Frequentava l'Accademia d'arte di Seoul e stava seguendo il corso di laurea in musica, ed aspirava a diventare un cantante o, almeno, un produttore. Era abbastanza difficile, anche se doveva ammettere che c'erano facoltà decisamente più difficili. Come danza, per esempio. Certo, a musica erano tutti molto precisi e pignoli per quanto riguardava la produzione di tracce, ma danza era tutt'altra cosa: il peso degli studenti era puntualmente controllato dai professori e spesso aveva visto ragazzi venire letteralmente _abusati_ psicologicamente dalle dure parole degli insegnanti.

Il cellulare vibrò sul tavolo, riportandolo bruscamente alla realtà. Lo prese in mano, leggendo sullo schermo il nome di Jisung, una chiamata in arrivo da parte sua.

«Cosa c'è?» borbottò, stropicciandosi gli occhi.

_«Amico, hai finito la traccia?»_ gli chiese l'altro. Anche lui doveva aver appena finito di studiare perché lo sentiva armeggiare con alcuni libri e digitare qualcosa al computer.

«Sì, fra, sono riuscito a completarla proprio ora – rispose, afferrando il mouse ed iniziando ad aprire una nuova pagina sul motore di ricerca – Devo mandartela?».

_«Sarebbe meglio. Sai, devo rifinire una cosa sul ritornello e vorrei iniziare a scrivere il testo il prima possibile»_ gli disse Jisung.

Iniziò a digitare il titolo della mail, allegandoci il file di cui stavano discutendo. _«A proposito, ti ricordi che domani pomeriggio dobbiamo fermarci alla facoltà di danza? Abbiamo promesso che saremmo stati disponibili a suonare il piano per le loro classi finché non guarirà il musicista...»_ gli ricordò l'altro.

Changbin si portò una mano sulla faccia, strofinandosela violentemente. Diamine, era vero! Il pianista che solitamente si occupava di procurare la musica all'interno delle classi di danza si era rotto una mano, perciò la loro professoressa di pianoforte, convinta che questa sarebbe stata un'ottima opportunità per favorire una fantastica collaborazione fra le due facoltà, aveva mandato lui ed un altro paio di suoi compagni di corso – tra i quali anche i suoi due migliori amici Jisung e Chan – a suddividersi le ore che questo pianista aveva assieme alle varie classi di danza e a suonare il piano per loro. Ed ecco un'altra responsabilità aggiungersi al mucchio che già aveva sulle spalle!

Grugnì, tirando una testata contro lo schienale. «Ci voleva solo questa, cavolo!» mugugnò, ancora al telefono con l'amico.

Jisung ridacchiò dall'altra parte del telefono. _«Va bene, mi è arrivata la mail. Adesso vado a dormire e forse è meglio che anche tu lo faccia. Buonanotte»_ dopodiché mise giù la chiamata, senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta dall'altro.

Il più grande sbuffò, gettando il telefono sul tavolo e borbottando qualcosa come: «Tsk, questi ragazzini d'oggi! Non sanno nemmeno salutare!». Poi si girò e si buttò di peso sul letto senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di togliersi i vestiti.

Abitava in un _goshiwon_ , tipico appartamento studentesco di Seoul: una stanza di letteralmente nove metri quadrati dove ci stavano a malapena un letto, una minuscola scrivania, un armadio ed un bagno minuscolo. Eppure era casa sua e ci stava relativamente bene. Insomma, era un essere semplice e a lui sinceramente interessava solamente avere lo spazio necessario per vivere e studiare senza spendere un patrimonio per nulla e, perciò quel tipo di appartamento soddisfaceva tutti i suoi bisogni primari.

Si tolse i jeans – solo quelli lo dividevano ancora dal sonno – e guardò l'ora: le due di notte. Sospirò e tirò un pugno al suo cuscino per renderlo più comodo. Gli era andata anche meglio del previsto, in effetti.

Poi cadde nelle braccia di Morfeo.

✿✿✿✿✿

  
Il pomeriggio del giorno dopo, proprio come gli aveva ricordato Jisung la notte prima, si ritrovarono in un gruppetto di circa sei persone davanti alla sede della facoltà di danza. Si vedeva lontano un miglio che non erano studenti di facoltà: forse dai vestiti larghi e trasandati che portavano o al trucco pesante che copriva i loro volti, si potrebbe definire tipico degli studenti di musica. Al contrario, invece, i ragazzi che frequentavano danza erano soliti indossare vestiti attillati – in realtà capi obbligatori per partecipare alle lezioni – e truccati leggermente, puntando ad addolcire i tratti dei loro volti.

Si guardarono tra di loro e si sedettero sulla panchina fuori dall'edificio ad aspettare la professoressa di danza che li avrebbe portati alle rispettive classi. Changbin, una volta avvistati Chan e Jisung, i quali stavano conversando sotto un albero, si avvicinò a loro, tirando fuori una sigaretta dalla tasca della sua giacca ed accendendosela con tutta calma. Alzò gli occhi, rapito dall'immagine del fumo che si liberava in aria e sorrise, un sorriso più simile ad un ghigno che ad un sorriso felice.

«Oi, amico» lo salutò Jisung, battendogli la mano e tirandogli una spallata.

Chan si limitò a fargli un cenno con la testa, spostando da una parte all'altra della bocca il leccalecca alla fragola che stava mangiando. Un classico di Bang Chan, quello di avere costantemente un leccalecca da mangiare in borsa. Aveva iniziato a mangiarne a quintali nel tentativo di smettere di fumare, condizionato dalle continue lamentele del suo fidanzato Jeongin, il quale lo aveva minacciato di tornare a vivere con sua madre se non avesse smesso di fumare.

Finalmente una donna sulla cinquantina corse da loro, un foulard rosa antico arrotolato precariamente attorno al collo ed il trucco simile a quello di una Barbie. «Oh, eccovi qua! – li salutò, battendo le mani entusiasta – Presto, ho lasciato una classe da sola e ho paura che qualcuno possa farsi male in mia assenza!».

Changbin fece un altro tiro, facendo uscire il fumo sotto forma di anello dalla sua bocca. Jisung ridacchiò alla vista, mentre l'insegnante riservò loro un'occhiataccia. «Qualche raccomandazione: non si fuma, non si bestemmia, non si dicono parolacce, non si urla, non si pestano i piedi e si parla in linguaggio formale anche con i propri coetanei. Questo è un lavoro vero e proprio, perciò pretendiamo che voi lo prendiate sul serio. Qualche domanda?» disse.

«Si può respirare?».

Si levò qualche risatina dal gruppo alla battuta di Jisung, il quale ricevette puntualmente una sberla sulla nuca da parte di Chan, il più grande e responsabile del gruppo. «Non è divertente – replicò la professoressa – Se non volete aiutarci potete pure andare via. Ma vi avverto: farò in modo che la vostra permanenza alla vostra facoltà diventi un inferno».

A quel punto tutti si zittirono. «Nessuna domanda, quindi? – riprese – Va bene allora. So che oggi molti di voi sono venuti qui solo per accordare gli orari perché hanno degli impegni, ma io ho bisogno proprio in questo momento di un pianista... il resto di voi può pure andare a concordare gli orari in segreteria. Chi si offre volontario per venire in questo momento?».

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio, poi Changbin sentì la sua mano venire afferrata da qualcuno ed alzata in aria. La ritirò subito dalla presa, fulminando Chan con lo sguardo, il quale se la stava ridendo alla grande assieme a Jisung. «Che diamine state facendo, idioti?» ringhiò.

«Oh, sì! Vieni pure qui davanti, ragazzo – squittì l'insegnante, saltellando sul posto – Come ti chiami?».

L'altro, spinto davanti alla folla dai suoi due "amici" – dubitava di poterli chiamare ancora così – si schiarì la voce. «Changbin, Seo Changbin» si presentò con un inchino appena accennato.

«Seo Changbin – ripeté questa – Io sono la professoressa Bae ed insegno danza classica. Vieni, ti accompagno dalla classe con la quale farai lezione – si girò quindi verso gli altri – Voi andate pure in segreteria a spartirvi gli orari. Ho tre classi in tutto, ma poiché spesso le lezioni portano via pomeriggi interi penso sia meglio che ognuno di voi si prenda un giorno».

Dopodiché lo afferrò letteralmente per un braccio e lo trascinò via con sé.

✿✿✿✿✿

  
«Ragazzi, per favore sedetevi tutti qui davanti! Voglio presentarvi il nuovo pianista!».

Changbin sussultò e fece per allontanarsi da tutta quell'indesiderata attenzione verso di lui, ma la professoressa Bae lo afferrò per un braccio – _di nuovo_ – e lo costrinse a rimanere fermo davanti alla classe di ballerini. Il ragazzo passò in rassegna tutte le facce, fino a fermarsi su una in particolare, la quale gli era fin troppo familiare.

Dall'altro canto il ragazzo lo guardò stranito, alzando un sopracciglio muovendo lentamente gli occhi su di lui, chiedendosi cosa diamine facesse lì, durante la sua lezione di danza, davanti a tutta la classe.

«Lui è Seo Changbin – lo presentò la professoressa – E si è offerto volontariamente di farci da pianista durante le ore di lezione! Facciamogli un piccolo applauso!».

La classe iniziò ad applaudire timidamente e Felix osservò Changbin mormorare un "Aish" di frustrazione: odiava stare al centro dell'attenzione e questo lo sapeva benissimo.

Minho gli si avvicinò. «Ehi Felix, non è il tuo ex ragazzo quello?» gli sussurrò mentre facevano riscaldamento.

L'altro fece spallucce, voltandosi verso il suo ex fidanzato, il quale stava prendendo posto davanti al piano e prendendo dimestichezza con i tasti ed i testi da suonare. Sì, era proprio il suo ex ragazzo. Erano stati assieme per circa un anno prima di separarsi lentamente a causa dei troppi impegni. In effetti non c'era stata una rottura vera e propria – fosse stato per Felix sarebbero ancora assieme – ma si erano allontanati gradualmente, fino a smettere definitivamente di frequentarsi. Ma a Felix il maggiore piaceva ancora, eccome se gli piaceva. Aveva provato in tutti i modi possibili ed immaginabili a dimenticarlo, troppo ferito dal fatto che Changbin, nonostante gli avesse mandato un messaggio, non gli avesse più risposto, né l'avesse più chiamato.

Il più grande si voltò a guardarlo, accennando imbarazzato un mezzo sorriso. Felix lo ricambiò – anche se era più che sicuro che gli fosse uscita una smorfia e non un sorriso – ed alzò la gamba sinistra dietro di sé. Minho si affrettò ad aiutarlo, prendendogli la gamba e posizionandogliela in spaccata. Poi si avvicinò al suo volto, premuto contro la sbarra e ghignò maligno. «Non sembra proprio il tuo ex ragazzo, per come ti guarda» commentò.

Felix gli rivolse un'occhiata interrogativa. «Ti sta letteralmente mangiando con gli occhi, Lix! – esclamò sottovoce – E dico, anche io sinceramente avrei fatto lo stesso al suo posto: hai due cosce da paura! Quanto pagherei per avere le tue gambe...».

Il biondo mise giù la gamba, tirando una docile sberla sul braccio del suo migliore amico e voltandosi rosso in faccia verso il suo ex. Era vero. Lo stava proprio guardando come se fosse stato uno snack da mangiare. Una volta incontrato il suo sguardo – un po' anche di rimprovero – Changbin avvampò e tornò a rivolgere attenzioni al pianoforte.

Non sapeva esattamente se essere infastidito o felice delle attenzioni che gli stava rivolgendo l'altro. Da una parte, infatti, lo infastidiva sapere che qualcuno stesse prestando attenzione solo alla parte fisica del suo corpo, soprattutto se si trattava di Changbin, il quale avrebbe dovuto riconciliarsi con lui prima di sperare in una riconciliazione con il suo corpo. Dall'altra, invece, si sentiva felice delle sue attenzioni, perché ciò in parte significava che forse aveva qualche speranza di piacergli ancora.

Il più grande invece si portò una mano al viso, strofinandoselo con forza ed inorridendo successivamente, dopo essersi ricordato di avere il trucco addosso. Afferrò in fretta e furia lo specchietto che portava sempre nello zaino e sospirò sollevato dopo aver visto che non si era rovinato nulla. Si girò e vide Felix ridere alla scena. Changbin gli fece una linguaccia di nascosto e questo trasalì, avvampando violentemente e girandosi da un'altra parte. Il maggiore scosse la testa sorridendo.

«Forza ragazzi, cominciamo!».

Passarono così circa due ore, fra urla da parte dell'insegnante ai propri studenti, schiocchi delle dita di Changbin – che in quel momento avrebbe decisamente preferito amputarsi una mano che continuare a suonare il pianoforte – e lamenti da parte degli studenti, frustrati di non riuscire a compiacere in alcun modo la professoressa Bae.

Dopo due ore passate in questo modo finalmente la professoressa annunciò la fine della lezione, salutando i ragazzi ed uscendo dalla classe. Changbin fece per mettere via le sue cose nello zaino quando un ragazzo lo fermò. «Che stai facendo?» gli chiese.

Changbin lo guardò confuso. «Sto andando a casa, perché?» rispose.

«Tu non hai finito con noi – ridacchiò questo, seguito da un altro paio di ragazzi – La nostra lezione continua anche senza la professoressa! Almeno per altre due ore!».

La mascella dello studente di musica cascò, letteralmente. «Spero tu stia scherzando» replicò. Poi guardò il viso di Felix, il quale però era tremendamente serio e, anzi, proprio in quel momento si stava rimettendo le scarpette da ballo.

«No, mi dispiace per te amico, ma dovrai restare qui a suonare finché tutti non avremo concluso la nostra sessione individuale» gli disse un altro.

A Changbin veniva da piangere. Si trattenne a malapena a sbattere la testa contro il pianoforte. Cavolo, come se anche lui non avesse avuto da studiare! Cosa diavolo era saltato in mente alla sua professoressa di piano?! «Va bene, allora meno chiacchiere e più fatti» sbottò, rimettendosi davanti allo strumento ed iniziando a suonare – aveva perso il conto di quante volte aveva suonato la stessa melodia quel pomeriggio.

La sessione individuale gli portò via ben altre _tre ore_ del suo prezioso tempo da studente di musica. Quasi pianse al pensiero che in quelle ore avrebbe potuto scrivere chissà quante melodie invece di suonare la stessa vecchia e stupida canzone della coreografia della classe.

Se n'erano ormai andati tutti quanti ed erano rimasti solo lui, Felix e lo stesso ragazzo che lo aveva costretto a rimanere lì, tale Minho.

«Va bene, Lixie: io vado. Mi raccomando non stare qui ancora per molto, ti ho detto che non devi affaticarti troppo – poi si girò verso di lui – Per favore, se si trattiene qui per oltre mezz'ora costringilo ad andare a casa! Sta studiando troppo in questi giorni».

Il pianista annuì piano con la testa, poi Minho lasciò l'aula. «Potresti suonare di nuovo la base, per favore?» gli chiese Felix, mettendosi in posizione.

Changbin sospirò, riportando le mani sopra al pianoforte e facendo come gli aveva detto. Il suo ex ragazzo si muoveva con destrezza nell'aula, con potenza nei movimenti, ma allo stesso tempo delicatezza ed eleganza. Non ci capiva una mazza di danza, Changbin, ma non ci serviva un genio per capire che quel ragazzo era talento allo stato puro.

«Ancora».

«Felix per favore basta – rispose l'altro – Le mie mani rischiano di implodere e penso anche i tuoi piedi, per favore vai a casa...».

«Ti cucino io la cena se me la suoni un'ultima volta» replicò l'altro. Changbin ci rifletté un secondo. Non era una brutta idea, in effetti: ogni sera era costretto a mangiare fuori o cibi in scatola a causa della mancanza di una cucina nel suo "appartamento" e anche perché non sapeva cucinare. In più aveva già assaggiato il cibo del suo ex e doveva dire che _cucinava persino meglio di sua madre_.

Perciò annuì e riprese a suonare.

✿✿✿✿✿

  
Felix aprì la porta di casa ed entrò, seguito a ruota da Changbin. Era figlio di una famiglia abbastanza ricca, di origini australiane, perciò non era stato un problema per lui pagarsi l'affitto di un appartamentino relativamente grande nel centro di Seoul. Non era eccessivo, aveva una cucina, un salotto, un bagno ed una camera da letto, tuttavia era decisamente uno degli appartamenti più grandi che gli studenti riuscissero a permettersi solitamente. Per procedere meglio i suoi studi di danza, tra l'altro, aveva avuto la geniale idea di spostare il letto in salotto e creare una piccola palestra in quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la sua camera da letto.

«Allora, cosa vuoi mangiare?» gli domandò, grattandosi la testa imbarazzato. Insomma, erano più o meno due mesi che non vedeva il suo ex ragazzo perciò non sapeva esattamente come iniziare una conversazione.

Changbin alzò le spalle, togliendosi le scarpe all'ingresso e seguendolo in cucina. «Quello che vuoi tu. D'altronde questa è casa tua, non mia» replicò, appoggiandosi al bancone e guardandolo iniziare a muoversi in cucina con le braccia incrociate al petto.

«Allora ti va bene un... – fece una pausa, controllando quello che aveva in frigo e nella credenza. Dopo aver visto che tutta la sua cucina era popolata da insalata e verdure varie a causa della sua ferrea dieta richiuse lo sportello, sorridendo nervosamente – Ordiniamo una pizza, ti va?».

L'altro ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa e seguendolo in salotto, dove si sedettero sul divano ad ordinare la cena. «Al salamino piccante, giusto?» gli domandò Felix in conferma, portando il cellulare all'orecchio.

Il maggiore non poté fare a meno di arrossire annuendo perché l'altro ragazzo non si era dimenticato affatto delle sue preferenze. Nemmeno lui aveva smesso di amare il biondo, nemmeno per un secondo, e si auto considerava un _cretino_ per non avergli risposto al messaggio ed aver lasciato che la loro relazione finisse in quel modo. Perciò ora che si trovava a casa sua aveva tutta l'intenzione di farsi perdonare per i suoi sbagli e recuperare il loro rapporto. Sempre se l'altro gliel'avesse permesso.

Si sedettero vicini e, aspettando l'arrivo della pizza decisero di guardare un film sull'account Netflix di Changbin. Optarono per un film d'animazione, _Cattivissimo Me 2_. Entrambi ripensarono inevitabilmente all'uscita del primo film, che erano andati a vedere assieme al loro primo appuntamento. Il maggiore guardò di sottecchi Felix, il quale era profondamente immerso nel film – più che altro per evitare di restare a fissare il più grande.

«Felix... Non pensi dovremmo parlare?» gli chiese, cercando di formulare la frase con il tono più dolce possibile.

Felix avvampò e si irrigidì sul posto. «Di cosa, esattamente?» rispose, continuando a guardare lo schermo.

«Di noi».

Prima che l'altro potesse aprire bocca il campanello di casa suonò e il biondo scattò in piedi, mormorando un "Vado ad aprire" ed occupandosi di prendere le pizze.

«Lix...» lo chiamò Changbin una volta che fu tornato, raggiungendolo in cucina e guardandolo scartare le pizze con le mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi.

«Non ci provare nemmeno, sai – lo ammonì Felix, girandosi e fulminandolo con lo sguardo – Non provare a chiamarmi in quel modo dopo quello che hai fatto. Non me lo meritavo, non ce lo meritavamo; e adesso tu non meriti di chiamarmi in quel modo».

«Sono mortificato Felix. Dire che fossi impegnato è una scusa troppo banale e soprattutto non guarirebbe la ferita che ti ho procurato – sospirò Changbin – Ma non ho smesso di pensare a te nemmeno un secondo, ti ho continuato ad amare per tutto questo tempo... Ero _spaventato_ da come avresti reagito se avessi provato a contattarti dopo così tanto tempo, durante il quale avevo lavorato come un pazzo. Ma oggi, quando ti ho visto danzare mi sono reso conto che i miei sentimenti non sono mai spariti e che dovevo fare l'uomo e chiedere scusa, perché è interamente colpa mia».

Felix lo guardava male, fermo sul posto, in silenzio. «È un tuo diritto non voler perdonarmi, ma... voglio prima provare a chiederti una seconda possibilità. Prometto che farò del mio meglio per trattarti al meglio, che non ti farò soffrire e che in caso non riuscissi a mantenere questa promessa non ti cercherò mai più, né mi farò più vedere».

Il biondo sospirò, guardando per terra. Poi, senza alzare gli occhi staccò le braccia dai fianchi e le aprì di fronte a sé, un invito per Changbin ad abbracciarlo.  
L'altro non se lo fece ripetere due volte ed avanzò, allacciando le braccia attorno ai suoi fianchi e nascondendo il viso sul suo petto. Felix gli iniziò ad accarezzare i capelli dolcemente.

«Mi dispiace così tanto» borbottò il maggiore, il suono smorzato dal corpo del biondo.

Felix ridacchiò, posando un bacio sulla testa del maggiore. «Ti avevo già perdonato dalla prima scusa che mi hai rivolto – confessò, continuando a coccolarlo – Però ti conviene essere un fidanzato decente, altrimenti ti perseguiterò anche da morto, lo giuro!».

Changbin rise, alzando il viso e baciandogli dolcemente le labbra, facendolo diventare un peperone. «Meno parole, più fatti» rispose, continuandolo a baciarlo.

Il biondo portò le braccia attorno al collo del maggiore, ricambiando il bacio. Changbin lo afferrò per le cosce – quelle stesse cosce su cui aveva fantasticato non solo poco prima, ma anche per i precedenti due mesi che avevano passato separati l'uno dall'altro – e lo sollevò, spostando le pizze dal tavolo e posizionandoci sopra il neo-fidanzato, continuando a baciarlo. Cominciò a far vagare le mani sul suo corpo, strofinandole sulle sue gambe – che sapeva benissimo essere uno dei punti deboli di Felix – e introducendole a tratti sotto la maglia dell'altro.

«Mi sei mancato tantissimo» sussurrò Felix, sorridendo, fra un bacio e l'altro.

«Anche tu, anche tu. Tanto, troppo» mugugnò l'altro in risposta.

E quella sera la passarono a fare l'amore, non solo fisicamente, ma anche unendo le loro anime, sussurrandosi frasi dolci e concedendosi l'uno all'altro, sigillando con corpo ed anima quella promessa che mai più venne spezzata.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuta!  
> Ultimamente sto leggendo molte fanfiction Markhyuck (NCT) perciò potrebbe darsi che a breve pubblicherò una os di queste 🤭  
> Non dico nulla hahaha
> 
> I miei social:  
> TWITTER: @/agustdafuck9  
> INSTAGRAM: @/agustdafuck  
> PINTEREST: @/agustdafuck
> 
> agustdafuck


End file.
